


Nothing else can break my heart

by KeeperofSeeds



Series: Firestorm [2]
Category: Hunger Games Series - All Media Types, Hunger Games Trilogy - Suzanne Collins, The Hunger Games (Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Anxiety, Canon-Typical Violence, Capitol foolishness and ignorance, Codependency, Dark Katniss Everdeen, Double Drabble, Flash Fic, Gen, Hurt No Comfort, Implied/Referenced Self-Harm, Not Beta Read, Obsessive-Compulsive, POV Male Character, POV Outsider, POV Peeta Mellark, Post-Games (Hunger Games), Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, Self-Harm, Survivor Guilt, The Capitol, Unhealthy Coping Mechanisms, Unhealthy Relationships, Unrequited Love, Vignette, kind of sort of - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-11
Updated: 2016-11-11
Packaged: 2018-08-30 08:51:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8526793
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KeeperofSeeds/pseuds/KeeperofSeeds
Summary: It's hard to stand by and watch someone you love destroy themselves. It's even hard when everyone else is telling you what a hero you are for saving them.





	

It makes him sick.

The stories they spin.

They don't know the half of it.

They don't see how Katniss sleeps with a knife under her pillow and her back always to a wall.

They don't see the bitterness that's sunk deep into her bones. The paranoia that he can't quite call her on because they really are being watched and analyzed.

The don't see the anxiety attacks that make her scrub at her own hands until she rubs them raw, trying to get the blood off. Blood the Gamemakers cleaned her of months ago. Beauty base zero.

They don't see the shallow lines up and down her thigh. Weeping red cuts of penitence, and of self punishment. Peeta keeps a careful look for cuts on her wrists but never sees any except nicks on her hands from hunting .

They don't hear the way she cries through the walls trying to get the bad blood, rage and regret out from under her skin.

They see a broken girl saved; tamed.

The boy with the bread who tamed the girl on fire they say. His steadfast love brought her back from the very brink of madness.

How truly little they know.

**Author's Note:**

> Title from True Love by P!nk
> 
> "[...]  
> There's no one quite like you  
> You push all my buttons down  
> I know life would suck without you
> 
> At the same time, I wanna hug you  
> I wanna wrap my hands around your neck  
> You're an asshole but I love you  
> And you make me so mad I ask myself  
> Why I'm still here, or where could I go  
> You're the only love I've ever known  
> But I hate you, I really hate you,  
> So much, I think it must be
> 
> True love, true love  
> It must be true love  
> Nothing else can break my heart like  
> True love, true love [...]"


End file.
